


【凪茨】血族pwp

by Dodo1008



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo1008/pseuds/Dodo1008
Relationships: Ran Nagisa/Saegusa Ibara
Kudos: 9





	【凪茨】血族pwp

私设很多的血族paro

有点ooc的pwp

在神志不清的时候写的神志不清的ibr

正文：

很热。

全身的血液仿佛都在沸腾。

滚烫的血液被困在人形的躯体里到处流窜着，似乎随时都要冲破血管喷涌而出。

一只手抚上脖颈，冰凉的触感使血液带来的热度得到一丝缓解，茨下意识抓紧那只手，忍不住将脸贴上去，试图得到解脱。

“......茨？”

“唔......”

“......能听到我吗？”

熟悉的声音近在耳畔，茨眨了眨眼，偏头看向右侧的人影，紧握着那只手试图坐起来，身体却使不上一点力，只好继续躺在沙发上，一只手挡住眼睛无奈地开口。

“啊啊，十分抱歉......阁下，竟让您看见如此丑态，请不用管我......”

“......茨，真的还清醒吗，现在已经是不能不管的状态了。”凪砂一只手任由茨握着，一只手抚上茨颈侧，那里的大动脉正以异常的频率跳动着。

“请......”茨的脸开始泛红，说出的话语也变得含糊不清，若不是看到嘴唇的开合，根本不会发觉他还在继续说话。

凪砂叹了口气，放弃了言语上的交流，直接拨开茨搭在眼前的手，在他眼皮上印下一吻，随后直接露出尖牙对准了颈动脉所在的位置。

“唔......！”血管被刺穿的感觉扯回了一丝茨的意识，只是反应依旧慢半拍，全身的血液似乎都注意到了这个缺口，凪砂还未做出吮吸的动作就已经有大量的鲜血向他口腔涌去，先是一点锈味，接着便是逐渐泛上来的甜。吞咽的动作直到身下的人颤抖着手推他的脸才停止，舔了舔茨脖颈的两个血洞，凪砂看到那里恢复原状才转开视线，茨的脸已经没有刚才那么红了。

抓住茨还未收回的手，凪砂轻轻落下一吻，“好点了吗？”

茨看过来，眨了几次眼才对上焦，“万分抱歉......竟让阁下为我如此费心，实在是......唔！”

刚褪下去的灼热突然又涌了上来，不同于刚才浮于表面的热度，这次更像是从心底散发出的渴望，茨抽回手，侧过身捂住脖颈被凪砂的尖牙深入过的地方，仿佛不可名状的毒素从那里开始，慢慢扩散到了全身，下身某个部位也起了反应。

凪砂的手还悬在半空，看着茨的动作愣了一下，“......果然还是要那样做吗？”

他翻身撑在茨的上方，引导茨转向他，“茨？我要开始了。”

凪砂单手解开茨的衬衫，从胸前到小腹，抚过茨裸露的身体上不寻常的红，最后褪下茨的裤子，圈住了他顶端已经有些湿润的性器。

茨的大脑早已在热度的来来去去间成为一团浆糊，却还记得咬住下嘴唇不发出声音，视野被凪砂的长发占据，思绪游离间对上了那双橘红色的双眸，额间被印上一吻，随后是凪砂温柔的声音，“不舒服要告诉我哦，茨。”

接着是唇齿相贴，凪砂初学者一样试探着伸出舌头，感觉到茨的迎合才稍微放心，凭着感觉碰上茨的舌头并继续交缠，还不忘用手套弄着茨挺立的性器，只是有些不得章法，弄得茨哼了好几声。

唇舌分开，茨入迷般看着凪砂也染上绯红的脸，明明早就失去了心跳这一概念，此刻却觉得胸腔又开始了久违的跳动。

凪砂却是有些为难地思考着，除去初拥那次在茨的主导下，他们之间再也没有发生过性关系，茨现在又是意识不清醒的状态，接下来要怎么做......

似乎是突然想起什么，凪砂起身，握住茨的腿窝抬起，扫了一眼，直接对着茨大腿内侧的动脉咬了上去。

“唔......！”过强的刺激直接让茨恢复了些许神智，他喘着粗气，一脸不可置信地看着凪砂，“阁下，你在做什么？！”

凪砂没有理会，一边缓慢地吸吮着那里的血液，一边重新握上了茨的性器，双重快感的刺激之下，伴随着轻声的呻吟，茨很快射了出来，凪砂这才舔舐着茨的腿动脉开口，“书上看到的，嗯，很有用。”

一次射精本来可以缓解身体之前的燥热，却被凪砂从腿根注入的毒素抵消了，茨大口呼吸着，想把清醒的自己通过吸入冷气找回来似的，同时还在试图阻止凪砂继续乱来。

“呼......啊啊，十分感谢阁下能为我做到如此程度，但这已经是逾矩，不，是对阁下的亵渎！我一个人完全可以处理好，请您停止......”

“茨，”凪砂低沉的声音打断了茨将要出口的长篇大论，“忘记谁才是主人了吗，谁允许你拒绝我？”

“是！”茨下意识立即答应，紧张地抬眼，看到凪砂的笑颜才意识到，自己又被这样的凪砂唬住了。

“好乖好乖，我爱你哦，茨，”凪砂沾着茨的精液给他扩张，“这也是在好好爱你。”

两根手指小心地探入茨的穴口，见茨脸上没什么不适，凪砂大胆地用手指继续深入他温度过高的穴道，很有耐心地在适当的时候增加了一根手指，茨的身体跟着做出下意识的反应，小腿挽上凪砂的腰向自己这边勾，一只手臂也半搭在凪砂的肩上，自暴自弃般闭上眼催促凪砂，“嗯......请就这样继续，快点......”

“哈......茨好可爱。”凪砂用三根手指探索着茨的内部，略过某一点时茨的身体明显颤了一下，“这里？”

“嗯......！”

茨搭在凪砂肩上的手猛地捏住了凪砂的肩头，被凪砂用另一只手抓住，偏头吻上茨的手心，说出的话分不清是责怪还是撒娇，“茨力气太大了。”

说完，凪砂握着茨的手臂环住自己后颈，再次附身和他唇舌相缠，抽出手指换上了自己的阴茎，未等茨做出什么反应便直接闯了进去。

“唔！”茨颤着身子，胸口是剧烈的起伏，尖牙直接刺破了凪砂的嘴唇，蓝眼睛里也泛着血红的光。

凪砂稍微起身，舔了一下自己的伤口，呼吸有些乱，“兴奋过头了，茨。”

茨圈住凪砂的脖颈，追着起身，微张着嘴直直盯着凪砂脖子上的血管，带着沉重的呼吸，分泌过多的唾液直接顺着嘴角流下来。

“茨？”没有回应，凪砂捂住茨靠近的嘴，“不行。”

“呜......”茨的声音带着些哭腔，清澈的眼里噙着泪，直勾勾地看着凪砂，被看着的人却一点也不心软，依旧用言语和这个被欲望冲昏头脑的人交谈。

“还没见过茨这样的表情，真可爱。”

嘴上这样说，动作却是毫不留情，凪砂直接握着茨的肩膀给他翻了个身，“暂时忍一忍吧，茨，现在不能再摄入我的血液了。”

“哈啊......！”这些动作进行的同时他们的下身还是相连的，敏感点突然被擦过，茨直接叫了出来。

“声音也很可爱......”凪砂扶着茨劲瘦有力的腰，“我要动了哦。”

“啊......”茨的手紧抓着沙发的丝绒表面，这个姿势使凪砂的性器进入更深，粗大的肉棒在湿热的穴道里彰显着存在感，仿佛所有的感官都集中在那一处，下身被快感笼罩，上半身喉咙里却充满对血液的渴求，两种感觉交织在一起，早无理智可言，张口便是暧昧的呻吟。

凪砂把自己散落到眼前的长发撩到耳后，加快了下身的抽插，一只手覆到茨的手背上，顺着指缝与他单手相扣，另一只手扶着茨的下巴，不让他把脸埋到沙发里。

“唔啊......”茨难受地仰头，尖牙一直没有收回去，嘴里说着含糊不清的话，还时不时被凪砂的动作打断，“要......血......嗯！”

“还不行。”凪砂看着茨体内血液的流动，压低身子和他贴近，吮吻着茨的后颈，吻是轻柔的，可下身的动作没减一分力，“咕叽”的水声增加了室内的暧昧，只是两人各有心思，同时忽略了这令人脸红的声音。

终于不知过了多久，凪砂释放在茨体内，茨的前端也射出几股清液，喘着气摸了摸茨颈动脉的位置，凪砂赞许似的抚着茨的红发，将手腕送到茨嘴边：“这是给茨的奖励。”

脸上已是一塌糊涂的茨想都不想直接咬了上去，像是久旱逢甘霖，大口吸食着凪砂手腕里的血液，仰着头使吞咽的动作格外明显，凪砂眯着眼笑了出来，“这个样子真少见，茨，不用那么急，我会一直陪着你的。”

至于两个人下半身糟糕的状态，等茨恢复清醒再处理吧。凪砂这么想着。

Tbc.


End file.
